Michiko's Story
by HarunoxSakura
Summary: This is a short story i made about a girl named Michiko. Anyway i hope you enjoy!xD


**Michiko walked down the halls of Kojimachi Middle School. Her three best friends, Akemi, Kazuko, and Etsuko walked next to her. **

**Michiko carried her books held close to her chest. They walked past a group of preps, and Etsuko rolled her eyes. **

"**_Bakka's_, their all idiots. They act so preppy, and their all so evil," Etsuko snapped. "They make me sick." **

"**Your right, Etsuko." Kazuko agreed. "They shouldn't be so mean to people." **

**Then, the lead prep, Kiyoko, walked over to Etsuko. **

"**Hey, Suko-san, you better watch what you say." Kiyoko barked. **

"**Oh shut up, Kiyoko-san. You're an idiot, and you know it. First of all, my name is Etsuko. But you need call me Ryouta-sama." Etsuko snapped.**

"**Last names? We're on a last name basis? That's not right, Etsuko-san. Plus, I'd never call you Sama." Kiyoko said, turning away and joining her fellow preps.**

**As they began walking again, they ran into the popular boy, Kichiro.**

**It was Michiko who ran right into Kichiro. Both of them, fell, and spilled their books. Michiko landed right on Kichiro. She turned bright red.**

"**Oh, Hoshiko-sama! I'm so sorry for…falling on you." Michiko said. **

"**It's okay…um…" Kichiro said, he didn't know Michiko's last name.**

"**I'm Otonashi-san. Unless you want to call me Michiko-san." Michiko replied.**

"**Um…Michiko-chan will do…if that's okay." Kichiro replied.**

**Michiko blushed, nodded, and then pulled herself off of Kichiro. **

"**So, Michiko-chan, you can call me Kichiro-chan." Kichiro informed Michiko.**

"**Um…okay…Kichiro-chan." Michiko replied, blushing.**

**Akemi smiled, and said, "Michi-san, we'll be late, so we're going. We'll see you in class." Akemi said, walking away with Kazuko and Etsuko. **

"**So…Michiko-chan…are you doing anything Saturday?" Kichiro asked.**

"**N-no, why? Do you want to do something together?" Michiko asked.**

"**Y-yeah, if you want to." Kichiro said, peering into Michiko's blue eyes, with his green ones. **

"**Yes, I would. Do you want to see a movie?" Michiko asked.**

"**Yeah, I'd like that. See you—" **

**Kiyoko jumped on Kichiro and hugged him.**

"**Kiyoko-san, get off of me." Kichiro said, pushing her away. **

"**Why?" Kiyoko asked.**

"**Get off, I'm trying to talk to Michiko-chan." **

"**That geek? She's totally Goth…and emo." Kiyoko snapped.**

"**I'm not gothic, Kiyoko-san." Michiko said.**

"**But you died your hair black." Kiyoko said.**

"**No, I didn't, that's my natural hair color." Michiko snapped.**

"**Stop fighting with Michiko-chan, Kiyoko-san." Kichiro demanded. **

"**Fine, Kichiro. I'll see you later." Kiyoko said, walking away.**

"**We better get to class," Michiko suggested. **

"**Yeah…want me to walk you?" Kichiro asked.**

"**No thank-you, you'll be late. I'll see you in third hour." **

**Kichiro nodded in agreement, and they parted.**

**In second hour, history, Michiko sat in front in Akemi, and in front of Michiko sat Etsuko, and in front of Etsuko sat Kazuko. **

**Etsuko turned back and faced Michiko. **

"**So, what did Kichiro-Sama say?" Etsuko asked.**

"**He asked if I wanted to see a movie with him on Saturday." Michiko replied.**

"**Seriously? That's a big deal. He's the most popular boy in school. Kiyoko-san will be furious." Etsuko said.**

"**Yeah I know, that's the good part…WAIT! Not the _only_ good thing out of the date…I still really like Kichiro-chan." Michiko said, turning bright red.**

**Etsuko laughed.**

"**What's so funny?" Akemi asked, wanting in on the chat.**

"**Tell me, too!" Kazuko said.**

"**Alright, Kichiro-sama asked Michiko-san on a date! They're going to a movie on Saturday!" Etsuko informed her friends.**

"**Wow, that's huge news, Michiko! You must be really excited! You've liked him for years!" Akemi congratulated.**

"**Yeah, I am…" Michiko replied, her face was scarlet. Even though Michiko didn't say much, you could tell the excitement in her voice.**

"**Yeah, way to go, Michi-san!" Kazuko agreed.**

"**We should secretly follow her, then spy on them!" Akemi joked. **

"**GIRLS! What is the meaning of all this talking!" The teacher yelled.**

"**S-sorry, Hitachi-sensei." Michiko said, standing up and bowing.**

"**It's alright. But next time don't interrupt my class for such trivial things." Hitachi-sensei replied, and then continued on with her class. **

**Finally it was Saturday, M**

**Michiko was very excited and was running around her giant house to find something to wear.**

**Her little sister, Yukirin, followed her around the house.**

"**What are you doing, onee-chan?" Yukirin kept asking. **

"**I'm getting ready," Michiko would reply.**

"**For what?" **

**Michiko wouldn't tell her.**

**Eventually, Yukirin annoyed Michiko so much, that Michiko blurted out, "I'm going on a date, Okay? Leave me alone, Yuki!" **

**Yukirin's mouth dropped open. **

"**YOU'RE GOING ON A DAATTEE!!" Yukirin sung. **

"**Shut-up," Michiko snapped. "Fifth-grader's are so annoying." **

"**Well middle school students are too grown-up." Yukirin snapped back. "I'm glad I won't be in middle school for two more years." **

**Author's note: In Japan, kids aren't in middle school until seventh grade.**

**Michiko rolled her eyes.**

**At that moment, Michiko's mother walked up the stairs, carrying her even littler sister, Yuko. **

**Yuko was six years old, but still very small. Evidently Yuko had fallen asleep on the couch, and her mother was bringing her to her bedroom.**

"**Girls, stop yelling at each other. Yuko's trying to sleep." Their mother commanded. **

"**Yes, mother." Yukirin said, darting into her room.**

**Michiko smiled at her mother and then grabbed a brush and started combing her hair.**

"**Are you going anywhere today?" Her mother asked.**

"**Uh, yeah." Michiko replied. "The movies." **

"**Okay. Who with?" **

"**Um…Kichiro-chan." Michiko answered.**

"**Oh, our neighbor!? He's a sweet boy, I know his parents. We're good friends. He wouldn't do anything inappropriate. I'll allow you to go, I suppose." **

"**Really? Thanks mom!" Michiko said, happily frolicking down the staircase. **

"**Well I'll see you in after awhile!" Michiko called from downstairs.**

**She grabbed her purse and ran to the door.**

**At the movies, Michiko found Kichiro waiting for her by the door.**

"**Hello, Kichiro-chan." Michiko said, blushing.**

"**Hey, Michiko-chan." Kichiro replied.**

"**What movie are we seeing?"**

"**What ever one you want to…as long as it's not a chick-flick." **

"**What about an anime? I hear there's a really good one out. It's called 'Howls moving castle'. It has romance, action, and adventure. You think we should see it?" Michiko asked.**

"**Yeah, sounds great. I'll go get the tickets." Kichiro replied.**

**About halfway into the movie, Michiko noticed Kiyoko sitting a few rows down. Michiko was shocked. **

"**Kichiro-chan?" Michiko whispered.**

"**Yeah?" Kichiro replied.**

"**Kiyoko-san is here." "Dang, what is she doing here? Are her friends with her?" "Only two." "Okay, well if she looks over here, let's make her really jealous of you, 'k?" Kichiro suggested.**

"**Okay." **

**Well, even though Kiyoko san didn't look at them (yet), Kichiro put his arm around Michiko. And then Kiyoko turned around.**

**She looked furious, but she didn't blurt out anything, in fear of being kicked out of the theatre." **

**So after the movie, Kiyoko literally climbed over people to get to Kichiro and Michiko.**

**She didn't catch up with them, though because they darted out of the theatre as fast as possible.**

**Without thinking they headed to the park.**

**Michiko sat down on a park bench, catching her breath.**

**Kichiro didn't even waste his time with the bench, he collapsed on the ground near Michiko. **

**Eventually, Michiko got up and walked over to Kichiro.**

**She sat down next to him. Kichiro looked up at Michiko. "Hey, cutie." He said. **

**Michiko was taken by surprise at what Kichiro had said.**

"**Um…hey." She replied.**

"**You want me to walk you home?" Kichiro asked, sitting up.**

"**Yes, please." Michiko said.**

"**Alright. It is on the way…we only live a street away from each other, you know." **

"**Yes, I know." Michiko smiled, and helped Kichiro to his feet.**

**As they were walking, Michiko asked if Kichiro liked the movie. He nodded. **

"**Good choice, Michiko-chan." He said, smiling.**

"**I liked it, too." Michiko said, blushing.**

"**So…Michiko-chan?" Kichiro asked.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Does this mean…we're going out?" **

"**Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" **

"**Yeah…" **

"**Um…I don't know…do want us to?" **

"**Yes, I do…do you?" **

"**Yeah, I'd like that a lot." Michiko replied.**

"**This is great! My first girlfriend!" Kichiro smiled.**

"**Really? I am? But everyone say's you went out with Kiyoko-san last year."**

"**No, that was a rumor Kiyoko spread." **

"**Oh, that's great, because you're my first boyfriend." **

"**That's good." Kichiro said, taking Michiko's hand in his. And they walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way.**

**When Michiko called Akemi she screamed.**

"**OH MY GAWD! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING OUT WITH KICHIRO-SAN!?" Akemi asked.**

"**Yeah, I can't believe it, either." Michiko replied.**

"**That's amazing! I'm going to call Etsuko and Kazuko and tell them, 'k?" **

"**Okay, I guess that's fine." **

"**Okay! See you at school on Monday!" **

"**Bye, Akemi-Chan." **

"**Bye-bye, Michiko-chan!" **

**Michiko hung up the phone. She smiled to herself. She had a boyfriend. He was the most popular boy at school…wait, did that make her the most popular girl?**

**Michiko decided to ask her mom…just incase she knew.**

"**Mom, can I ask you something?" Michiko asked, walking into her mother's bedroom.**

"**Sure, sweetie." Her mother replied.**

**Michiko lived only with her mother…most of the time. Her father was a rich videogame designer so he was always away on business. Michiko's mother, Kasumi, was an author of a hit manga, which was also an anime. So both of her parents brought in some major money…but at least her mom worked at home.**

"**If you went out with the most popular boy at school, does that make you the most popular girl?" Michiko asked.**

"**Hmm. I'm not sure. I don't know how things work now-a-days." Kasumi replied.**

"**Oh, okay." **

"**Why do you ask?" **

"**Well, Kichiro-chan asked me out. And he's the most popular boy at school." **

"**Really? He is?" Kasumi asked.**

"**Yes." **

"**Oh, okay. Well congratulations! It's your very first boyfriend!" **

"**Yeah, I'm really excited about it! It'll be really weird talking to him, now, though. I mean he walked me home, and we were holding hands. It was really awkward…but at the same time really enjoyable." Michiko replied.**

**Kasumi just laughed. "Okay, enough fun and excitement for one day. It's ten-o-clock. Time for bed, honey." **

**Michiko smiled, and went to bed.**

**On Monday, everyone changed out to their winter uniforms. It was getting close to December…which means Michiko's thirteenth birthday.**

**Kasumi had told Michiko that something big would happen on that day. She told that to not only Michiko, but Yukirin and Yuko, too. **

**Michiko walked down the hall of her school. It was December first. **

**Michiko's birthday was the ninth, only eight days away (not counting the current day).**

**As Michiko reached her locker, she noticed a note was stuck in it.**

**Michiko pulled it out. It read:**

**Dear my beloved Michiko,**

**It is getting close to your thirteenth birthday, and I want to make that day very special for you.**

**Meet me at the Yamanki Park on your birthday!**

**Love,**

**Kichiro**

**Michiko smiled and ran down the hall way.**

**On her way she bumped shoulders with Kiyoko.**

"**Watch it," Kiyoko barked.**

"**Sorry…" Michiko replied, and continued walking.**

**Eventually Michiko ran into Akemi, Kazuko, and Etsuko.**

"**Oh my gosh, you guys have to read this!!" Michiko said, handing the letter that Kichiro gave her to Etsuko (who was standing in the middle).**

**Etsuko read it quickly, and dropped the letter.**

"**WHAT!? Why did you drop it?" Akemi asked, bending over to pick the letter up. Akemi read it and then handed it to Kazuko with a surprised expression on her face.**

**Kazuko read it, and then handed it back to Michiko.**

"**I wonder what he's going to do…" Kazuko said.**

"**I don't know…maybe give me a present like NORMAL people." Michiko said, in a smart aleck voice.**

"**No, Kichiro-sama not normal…he'll probably kiss you." Akemi said, laughing.**

"**What ever…" Michiko replied in disbelief.**

**Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone scurried to class.**

**The week dragged on, and eventually it was Michiko's birthday.**

**After school, Michiko met Kichiro at the Yamanki Park.**

**Kichiro was standing with a box in his hands.**

**Michiko ran up to him and he handed her the box.**

"**It's for you." Kichiro said, handing Michiko the box.**

"**Thank-you, Kichiro-chan." Michiko said, quickly opening the box.**

**Inside was a diamond necklace. Michiko squeeled and put the necklace on.**

"**I hope you like it," Kichiro said leaning closer to Michiko.**

"**Oh, yes! I really—" Michiko started to thank Kichiro for the gift, but Kichiro kissed Michiko on the lips. **

**Michiko turned bright red, and then Kichiro pulled away.**

"**Not bad for my first kiss," Kichiro said, smiling.**

**Michiko was beat red, and she smiled.**

"**This is the best birthday, ever." She said, smiling at Kichiro.**

**He smiled at Michiko and then hugged her.**

**While they were walking home, Michiko's stomach felt all weird. And even though it was below zero outside, she was burning up. **

**Luckily, they reached Michiko's house. Kichiro kissed Michiko good-bye, and then Michiko ran inside her house.**

**She was feeling dizzy, and then she fainted. **

**When Michiko woke up, she was laying in her bed, and her mother was sitting next to her.**

"**Mom…what happened to me?" Michiko asked.**

"**You fainted…and you have a fever…of 180." **

"**WHAT!? Then shouldn't I be dead or something?" **

"**No…you had you first kiss today…didn't you?" **

"**Y-yeah…how'd you know?" **

"**Our family has a curse. On our thirteenth birthday, if we get kissed, we turn into a half demon half vampire at night. We're called Vemons." Kasumi informed her daughter.**

"**Come on, Mom, stop kidding around." Michiko said.**

"**I'm not joking. I was kissed on my fifteenth birthday…so I became the Angel of Death." **

"**What an Angel?That's not fair…I'm a flippin' Vemon…"**

"**But your purpose it good…just because your half vampire and demon doesn't mean your evil. When you suck someone's blood, you take out the bad blood…like evilness, depression, etc." **

"**And then what do I do with the bad blood?" Michiko asked, confused.**

"**You eat it…more like drink it…it makes you stronger." **

"**WHAT?"**

"**You heard me…you should be transforming soon…as soon as it turns seven." Kasumi said looking at her watch. "It is currently six-fourty seven. You better get ready." **

**Michiko nodded.**

**Michiko noticed that her mother left often in the night, now it made since because her mother is the Angel of Death.**

**Kasumi told Michiko to wear black so she would blend in with the darkness.**

**Michiko smiled. She had plenty of black clothes to wear. But she eventually found the perfect outfit.**

**It looked just as a demon or vampire should. And when she put it on, she looked beautiful.**

"**Quick, get outside! It's six-fifty eight!" Kasumi said, pushing her daughter out the door.**

**They waited several minutes, and then Kasumi's hair turned silver, and she sprouted longs silver wings. A long knife was placed in her hand.**

**Michiko's hair stayed black, but her blue eyes turned red, and it got shorter. She had sharp fangs, and black bat-like wings and ears. **

"**Good-bye, Daughter." Kasumi said, smiling. "I have some business to attend to…" **

"**I understand." Michiko replied.**

"**Good…just attack the first person you see." Kasumi ordered.**

"**Yes ma'am." **

"**Alright…to fly, just flap your wings. Bye, and good luck!" And with her parting words, Kasumi flew into the air and disappeared into the darkness. **

**With effort, Michiko managed to lift herself into the air, so she could fly.**

**Michiko decided to search her neighborhood first, and suddenly, she saw a boy walking around.**

**She found her first victim…and as she got closer, she realized it was...**

"**KICHIRO-CHAN!?" **


End file.
